


Simple Feeling

by Thetangibleghost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I am a little drunk, I wrote this because i was lonely and castiel is a comfort character, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Short, also my spelling is a t r o c i o u s, but dont worry about it, dont worry about that either, gonna be poppin the bigest bottles when it ends and the never confirm destiel, i havnt actually watch super natural since like season 10, i wish I could hate it but i dont it means so much to me, like bruh its embarresing how much this ship means to me, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetangibleghost/pseuds/Thetangibleghost
Summary: Castiel confesses, that's about it. It's super short."Dean's face burned red, "That was a pretty long-winded way of saying you're in love with me Cas, no need to beat around the bush."Cas looked into Dean's eyes, not something he did very often, "alright then. I'm in love with you.""
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 27
Collections: my favorite Destiel fics





	Simple Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> wuzzup sorry that there's probably a million typos and terrible grammer but tbh i DONT care. I wrote this cause i was S A D and sadness cares not for the rules and laws of the english language.

"You... you mean a lot to me." Cas said. He didn't know why he said it.

Dean looked up from the chair on the other side of the room. He was re-reading Vonnuget again. "Uh, you mean a lot to me too bud." Dean let out a chuckle, the one that made his eyes crinkle and flashed just a bit of his teeth. Cas remembered when Dean was younger, when the lines around his eyes weren't so pronounced, they suited him though and it made Cas's chest bloom to know that Dean had enough joy in his life that his face was marked from it.

It must have been the hope that Cas was the cause of at least a fraction of that joy that made him say, "No, Dean. you mean _a lot_ to me."

Dean cleared his throat and closed his book, puppy dog-earing the page, but didn't say anything. At this point Castiel couldn't stand looking anymore, he was looking at his hands, he didn't know when it happened but he had picked up the habit of picking at his cuticles, and in between healings the sides of his nails were always torn up and pockmarked with blood. It wasn't pretty but it was something to look at.

It was a while before Castiel had gathered up enough words to speak, "I was so lonely for... for eternity. I was lonely, not like humans get lonely, not like a bucket with a hole but like, like nothingness. Before you, I did not even know what love felt like. Not love of any kind, I thought I did, but love, real love, is not the same as what my brothers and sisters give. It's not the same as how the trees feel about the rocks, or how the deer feal for the forest. I was always told that it was love was, but it's not, I met you and this feeling that you oozed out of every pore, for everyone you met. Especially for your family, but even for those, you didn't know.

"I became, addicted. That's what my brothers and sisters would say. But it's more like, for so long, for forever I had been in darkness, and then I opened my eyes and saw that there was a world there." more was there, Castiel could feel it in his throat but they wouldn't formulate into any language, just flashes of pictures, of moments, colors and sounds. It was pleasant but not particularly useful.

Dean's face burned red, "That was a pretty long-winded way of saying you're in love with me Cas, no need to beat around the bush."

Cas looked into Dean's eyes, not something he did very often, "alright then. I'm in love with you."

Dean made a noise that could, at best, be described as incoherent and at worst like a cat with a hairball. "You--I--what?--I mean--"

"It's okay If you do not return my feelings Dean, love, I have learned becomes very complex, even though it is such simple feeling, "

"It's beyond V'ger's comprehension," Dean said, though his mind did not seem to be on the words coming out of his mouth. 

Cas wrinkled his brow. "Are you quoting Star Trek: The Motion Picture?"

Dean--snapped out of whatever stupor he was in--laughed. "Yeah, that's the one." They were both quiet for a moment before Dean coughed, "For the record. I do, uh, I do 'return the feeling'," He used his fingers to air quote.

"Oh," The grin on Cas's face felt like it would break off if he tried to make it any bigger, "that's good."

Dean ran his thumb across the pages of his book, making a soft _fvvvp_ and sending a small cloud of dust to dance in the sunlight, "Yeah, Yeah it is." He said.

They seemed to have the idea at the same time, rising from their chairs in unison a walking over to each other, meeting in the middle. Dean reached out and put a hand on Cas's cheek and he felt so full, full of light, of memories, of the past and the present and the future. Then they were both moving their heads, meeting in the middle, and Dean's lips pressed to his, warm and soft and gentle. He could feel Dean's facial hair against his own and the way as they kissed Dean's fingertips curled slightly, pressing into Cas's skin. Cas reached up to cup Dean's face as well, mostly to ground himself as he felt like the universe was imploding, all of his senses on fire, aware of every change, every second, every movement that was made. They pulled away out of breath, even though the kiss had barely lasted three seconds, Cas's could've written volumes upon volumes deconstructing every moment. They rested their foreheads together, righting their breathing, still holding each other's faces.

Dean laughed breathily, "That was dramatic."

**Author's Note:**

> and thats it!! did you like it? its okay if you didnt you dont have to feel bad, everybody has different taste, urs just happens to b terrible (jk i love you all and I give you a little forhead smooch.)


End file.
